


The Death of Monkey D. Luffy

by ARose



Category: One Piece
Genre: How Luffy Dies, It's Not Really Surprising, Luffy Being Luffy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: It wasn't Marines, nor was it another crew that killed him. In the end, it had been his own fault.





	

It was surprising, the way he died. Many would have guessed that the way he died would be against the marines, maybe against another pirate crew. Even Luffy himself didn't think that the way he would go was like that.

But at the same time, it was something he could have expected, could have tried to found a way to prevent. But in all honesty, Luffy didn't mind. Because when he died, when it happened, everything he had done was something that he couldn't regret.

He had done it. He had became King of the Pirates, so he didn't regret not making it there. He didn't regret dying, because nearly all of his crew had made their dreams a reality.

Zoro had defeated Mihawk only a few months after Luffy had become Pirate King. Nami, Nami still had a long way to go until she could map all of the world but he knew she could do it. Usopp couldn't be a better brave warrior of the sea, and when the day came for Luffy to bring Shanks' hat back, Yasopp couldn't have been prouder.

They had eventually found their way to the All Blue, finding that ocean only a few weeks before they made it to Raftel and Sanji had never looked prouder when he cooked up a meal. Chopper still had a way to go as well, he knew that, because there was a lot of different things Chopper didn't even know about that he was trying to find a way to cure but Luffy knew he could do it.

Robin, oh Robin, the day they made it to Raftel wasn't only the day his dream had been accomplished, but hers had as well. Within the cave that they found the treasure of Gol D. Roger had sat the largest Poneglyph they had ever seen and when the crew watched as Robin scanned it over, her eyes never stopping once, they could see that she had found it. It contained nearly all the knowledge on the Blank Century and where to find the rest of it. He was so proud of her then.

Franky, he also had quite a way to go due to them not traveling everywhere, but when they brought the Thousand Sunny onto the edge of Raftel, he looked so proud of his ship– their ship. Jinbe - Jinbe who had joined after they had defeated Big Mom and was well and truly an amazing person - had yet to see humans and fishman standing side by side but Luffy knew, with all of his heart, that he would accomplish it.

Brook hadn't seen Laboon yet, but Luffy knew that it wouldn't be long until his crew made it back to the Red Line; after all, that's where they had been headed when it happened.

They had just been stocking up on some supplies at one of their islands – yes, they had their own islands now – when Marines came out of nowhere. They weren't actually coming after them, for once, because the Marines didn't even know they were there at first.

Nami had been in town, making sure that Usopp and Franky who had both gone to get some supplies for Sunny didn't spend too much of their gold. Brook had disappeared to the music shop and Robin and Chopper had both gone to the book store. Sanji had gone to find some more food from the harbour and had dragged Zoro along because it was supposedly going to be a "large haul" that even Sanji wouldn't be able to take by himself without dropping something, not that Sanji would admit it. Jinbe had gone to scout out something on the other side of the island that they heard just before they docked, something about slave traders.

They had left Luffy in charge of the ship, knowing full well that he could protect it if need be and luckily for Sanji there had been no food left in the fridge at that time. They trusted that the Pirate King, their captain, would be fine.

It turned out to be a bad idea to leave Luffy by himself.

He got restless, and then he saw the Marines entering the docks a little way away from the ship. And being Luffy… he automatically jumped off the ship to fight them.

And missed.

Yes, he had trained extensively. Yes, he was one of the luckiest people in the world. Yes, he was the Pirate King.

But it truly was just bad luck.

The Marine ship moved ever so slightly when Luffy wasn't expecting it, even his Observation Haki didn't notice the movement that was so random it didn't even appear that it was going to happen.

And he fell straight into the water.

He fell, and the reaction to that was automatic. He had no time to react because he was already in the water and he was an _anchor_ just as Shanks had said. He was a rock to this sea, and he was sinking. He couldn't use his Haki, he was already sinking and what could it do anyway? Just make him go down faster. Just make him feel the auras of the Marines on the ship he had tried to reach. Just make them pass out before he sunk completely.

And he couldn't use his devil fruit. That was the cause of it all.

He was sinking because of the one thing he was well and truly happy to have accidentally consumed, he was sinking because of the thing that helped him out of so many situations– Crocodile, CP9, Enel, Doflamingo, _Big Mom, Kaidou_. It was his strength, but it was also his downfall.

The water filled his lungs, and it was choking him, suffocating him in seconds and he couldn't breathe. He could feel it inside him, rising, and he was sinking faster and faster.

His breath was leaving him, and now all he could do was try and stop anymore water from entering him but he couldn't. He couldn't because his strength was already gone and he was meters beneath the water with no one close– no one besides the Marines who didn't even realise he had tried to attack them.

It was stupid, the fact that after all he had done, after all he had accomplished and survived through, the thing that defeated him was his own stupidity and the power that had helped him survive through everything.

Inwardly, past the pain of the sea water entering his lungs and the suffocating feeling, he wondered what his crew would think when they got back to the Sunny to find him missing. He wondered if they would find him under all the water, laying at the bottom of the ocean floor or if the marines so close to him would.

But he didn't find out what happened when they did, because his vision was darkening around the edges and his heartbeat was fading and then—

_Nothing_.


End file.
